


Better

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [12]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Day 12, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Illnesses, Loss of control over superpowers, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “It’s just a cold,” Carol sneezes again and has to hastily aim the unintentional photon blast up at the sky instead of the tree nearest the house.Holding out a fresh packet of tissues, Maria gives her an unimpressed look, “Last time you sneezed, you took out awall.”
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Comfortween 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. Chicken Soup  
> For the prompt _taking care of someone who has common cold, flu, pneumonia, or other illness._

“It’s just a cold,” Carol sneezes again and has to hastily aim the unintentional photon blast up at the sky instead of the tree nearest the house.

Holding out a fresh packet of tissues, Maria gives her an unimpressed look, “Last time you sneezed, you took out a _wall_.”

She had. Luckily not one belonging to the house, but still. 

“I’m sorry,” Wincing, Carol blows her nose. Her head aches, “I’ll help fix it when I’m better.”

“We’ll all help fix it,” Placing her hands on Carol’s shoulders, Maria steers her into sitting down on a chair.

“I didn’t know you could still get sick!” Monica’s hopping about, nearly spilling the soup she’s heated up. Carol’s lost her appetite, so they’re all having it – at a table Maria’s set up outside, to lessen the risk of property damage.

“Nor did I,” Carol smiles gratefully as Monica hands her a bowl filled half full, “I guess the Kree didn’t ‘fix’ me of all my human ‘shortcomings’ after all.”

“There wasn’t anything that needed fixing,” Maria harrumphs into her own soup, while Monica watches Carol intently between mouthfuls, as if waiting to see what will happen on the next sneeze. And Carol –

In a sense, Carol is strangely glad for the fact she’s ill, although she does feel bad about the wall. Because the Kree didn’t take all her humanity away; they _couldn’t_.

The cold feels oddly like proof of it, in a way.

“Just you wait till either of you next get ill,” She points her spoon at Maria and Monica, “I’m going to make you all the soup you can stand.”

“I like waffles when I get sick!” Monica bounces up and down in her chair.

“She likes waffles until she _gets_ sick,” Maria pulls a face, then points her own spoon right back at Carol, “ _You_ just get on and get better.”

“I’m going to be better in no time, I just know it,” Carol vows, even as she sends a not at all circumspect wink at Monica – yeah, she’ll make her waffles. A _reasonable_ number.

She pretends not to notice Maria rolling her eyes, but then sends her lover a quick grin all the same – before her next sneeze nearly takes out the table. Still, her head’s feeling clearer and her stomach’s happier for the soup after all, so –

Yeah, she’s got no doubt she’ll be better soon.


End file.
